


Wizarding and Shit

by natrice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skyhold is a magic shop, Solas is a wizard, Wizard AU, and mean, its good i promise just read it, lavellan is done with this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natrice/pseuds/natrice
Summary: Lavellan wanders into a cute magic shop, Skyhold, not knowing a real wizard lives there, or that wizards are even real at all, really. So it's quite a surprise for her when she winds up apprenticed to a warlock that she'll soon discover isn't nearly as crabby as he appears. Unfortunately, she also discovers that she really sucks at magic. Based on a tumblr prompt: “I’m the owner of a magic shop and you discover my magic one day when you walk in on my cat flying around inside the shop on a broom and now I have to take you in as my apprentice or turn you into a toad” AU.





	1. Chapter 1

You smile as you walk into the gimmicky magic store, listing off what kinds of things you'll get for your nephew in your head. Shops like these are fairly common in Thedas, boutiques with 'potions' and 'spells' made out of glitter and chemical reactions that mix themselves into a frothy mess when shaken. Fenris is petrified of the idea of evil wizards, and you figure discovering how wonderful 'magic' can be will get rid of his nightmares. 

But as you start perusing the aisles you can't help but cringe at the high prices. If only your brother hadn't let the little elf watch  _The Dread Wolf Returns_. It would certainly would've saved Fenris, and his poor mother, from a lot of stress. According to Zevran, Fenris has been sleeping in their bed for weeks. 

As you examine a champagne colored orb that promises to melt into a stream of liquid glitter, a noise above your head turns your attention to the ceiling. 

The ceiling with a cat just below it, riding on a broomstick, happy as can be. A floating broomstick.

What?

_What?_

You can't help the startled swears pouring from your mouth, much less the crack of the orb as you involuntarily increase your grip and begin to decorate the floor with glitter more colorful than your vocabulary.

It isn't until you hear him that the fear sets in. That, along with the realization that you've been thrust into some deep hartshit.

"Well. I suppose this is a bit of an issue."

You slowly turn towards him, an overly tall elf with broad shoulders and a bare head. "A-an issue?"

The elf sighs, looking rather put upon. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He gestures behind him. "If you'll follow me."

You swallow, years of lessons on stranger danger running through your mind. "Follow you? Follow you where?"

Somehow, the elf manages to look even more dissatisfied. "You see, now that you've seen Cole up there you've witnessed real magic. And judging by the astonished look on your face, you aren't from a family of mages. According to tradition, I'll have to kill you. I much prefer corpses to toads, you see."

_What the actual fuck._

"I-I don't-That's not-"

"Yes, yes, it's quite unfortunate, I'm sure you'll be very missed, so on and so forth. If you're quite finished gaping we can get on with it and then I can clean up the mess you've made." He runs a hand over his head. "I knew I should've kept the glitter behind the counter, but honestly, those orbs  _should_ be shatter proof. Anyways, according to the council laws, any non mage who discovers magic must either be killed or- well, the 'or' doesn't really matter as I'm much too busy. We'll simply have to end your life. Come, come. I haven't got all day to waste on nosy little elves."

You continue to stare at the crazy, shocked into silence. He seems to take your silence as agreement, turning to head behind the front counter. Seeing what looks like might be your only opportunity, you book it towards the exit, flinging glitter everywhere as you run. Until, suddenly, you aren't running anymore. Or even standing. You'd slipped in the glitter you'd spilled and landed on the hard tile. You look towards the front desk, only to meet the eyes of the dude who looks, well, exasperated.

He throws his head towards the ceiling, seeming to glare at the cat zooming about, as if to say _'D_ _o you see what you've inflicted onto me?'_ all with one quick glare. 

There isn't a lot you can do at this point, as you're fairly certain you've twisted your ankle, and, well, you're lying on the ground in the shop of what seems to be  _an actual fucking wizard._ As you stare up towards the cat, who seems to be very carefully ignoring you, the tears start to flow. 

The man walks over to you, crouching down. He's suddenly gentle in the face of your..well, leaking. He awkwardly pats your head, in some strange attempt to comfort you. "There, there. Don't be afraid. I'll be very gentle, you won't even notice, really. There's no reason to be sad. Plenty have faced worse than you. You should be honored, really. I'm quite famous."

You turn your head towards him, feeling a rush of anger as you begin to make those horrible sobbing sounds. You aren't crying because you're sad, dammit. You're crying because you're frustrated and some creep won't leave you alone, and you just wanted to buy toys for your nephew, and this is all Zevran's fault. Still, if your tears upset him then maybe you can finagle your way out of this. As you look up at him through your eyelashes, a plan begins to form. 

"I-it's just that everything was fine before I came in here." You bite your lip, flashing him your best kicked puppy look. "I didn't -sob- mean to discover your secret." You gasp, increasing the frequency of your sobbing. He frowns, brushing your bangs off your head. You try not to wonder if he's jealous of your hair. "I-i-i just -sob- wanted to -sob- help -sob- my nephew!" You inwardly cheer as he begins to look more and more uncomfortable with the situation. You reach up to clutch at his arm. "P-please sir." You throw in a whimper for good measure, fluttering your eyelashes at the creep. "There must be something you can do." He grimaces, eyes flicking down to where your nose has begun to run. Whatever baldy, like he has any room to judge with that giant honker of his own. Honestly, the nostrils seem to be larger than your hands. You briefly wonder if it's that big because he stores the souls of his victims in there. You imagine him blowing his nose during flu season and accidentally releasing the spirits of the damned to run amok on the living. Maybe that's why he's too 'busy to bother with you.' All of them snot souls. Which is really unfair once you think about it, because it's not like you  _chose_ for him to be born with a nose that accounts for twenty percent of his BMI- you're caught off guard when he throws back his head and laughs.

"Ha! The souls of the damned?" He chuckles, looking up at the cat who seems to be more interested in you now. "What's that, Cole? Hm, you really think she'd be worth the trouble? Well, alright. It'd be entertaining at least." He turns down to you, grinning at the confusion on your face. "I can read minds."

Shitshitshitshitshitshit _shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT._

He continues smiling as he stands and dusts off his knees. "Oh, calm down. I've elected not to kill you after all. You seem to be very entertaining." He flings a hand out towards you, offering help up. "You'll just have to become my apprentice instead. I hope you don't have any other pending career goals."

You stare up at him in shock. Wizards, magic, and apprentices? Seriously, what the fuck. There's no way this is really happening. 

He smirks, pushing his arm behind your shoulders and forcing you to begin standing.  "I'm afraid it is. Come on, let's go have some tea while I draw up a contract."

Well. At least he seems nice now that he's not threatening to kill you.

Except maybe he heard that, because he releases you then, turning to walk behind the counter and through a door, leaving you to hop on one foot after him. You turn your head towards the exit, thinking that maybe if you can just-

"Don't even think about it!"

Right. Mind reading, dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *doesn't update for a month with no explanation but also has the longest chapter I've ever written so its ok*

You feel more than a little humiliated as you hop towards the counter, stopping to rest and wipe your nose when you reach it. With one last longing glance at the exit, you force yourself to hop through the door that baldie had disappeared through. You find yourself in a nice looking living room, with hard wood floors and comfy looking furniture. You hesitate, not knowing where to go next, before you hear a voice calling from a hallway to your left. You head that way, passing a few shut doors before reaching a very stereotypical looking study, the man sitting on one side of a desk, writing. 

He barely glances up at you as you ease yourself into a seat opposite him, looking around the room. There doesn't seem to be anything magical, but then again it could be enchanted to look normal, and oh maker what if there's hidden beasts and you're actually sitting in lava and-

He coughs, annoyed. "If you could possibly think a little quieter, please. I haven't written one of these in quite some time."

Think quieter? How do you think quieter? 

At a glare from him, you elect to try your best not to think at all, simply staring straight ahead for what feels like centuries, before he pauses to ask your name, only giving a short hum in response when you tell him it's Allaina Lavellan.

Finally, just seconds before you die of old age, he scrawls a tidy signature at the bottom of the scroll before passing both it and a pen over to you.

You glance down at it, quickly and messily signing your name, before handing it back to him- and why does he look so shocked?

He closes his mouth, and then briefly his eyes, exhaling and possibly counting to ten. "Are you not even going to read it?"

You frown. "No?"

He stares at you, one thin eye brow twitching. You wonder if he plucks them.

"Do you often sign life binding documents without reading them?"

You gasp, shocked. "Life binding!? You mean-"

He cuts you off again. "No, but what if I did?" He stands, beginning to pace behind his side of the desk. "Lucky for you I'm not a dark wizard. But it's incredibly irresponsible to not even..."

You stare, counting his steps in either direction as he continues to pace and lecture you.  _1, 2 ,3 ,4. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 1, 2, 3, 4._ His desk must be slightly off center.

He pivots, turning an icy glare on you as he falls silent.

You gulp. 

_"You will listen when I speak."_

Damn. Mind reading.

"Aye, aye boss. Sorry. You were saying?"

He runs a hand down his face, letting out a sigh. He shoves the signed contract towards you, before resting his hands on his chair. "Read this. Memorize it. I'll be waiting in the parlor." 

You turn towards the contract, choosing to ignore him as he leaves. 

_I will serve Sir Solas as his apprentice until he sees fit that I have completed my magical education...blah blah blah rules...rules...rules...I hereby agree to henceforth follow all council laws to the best of my ability...I am of sound mind and..._

Huh. Sounds kinda creepy. Oh well, it's not like you had any real choice other than to sign it in the first place. That rule about satisfactory progress seemed a bit worrying, tho. Would there be tests?

And would he always be that cranky? Honestly, you probably should've read through it before signing, but you'd assumed it was like those terms and conditions that pop up when you register for an account on a new website. It was mutually understood that you wouldn't read it, and if it turned out you'd sold your soul for Pinterest, then oh well. At least you'd have crafts to bring with you to hell.

You stare down at the terms and conditions of chilling with Voldemort, and can't help but feel a bit excited. Even if you do have to put up with him for a bit, MAGIC. You can feel your eyes watering as you think about how you won't have to finish your degree-meaning less student loans-and can instead have a career with  _Magic._ With your mind made up that this will definitely be a positive, you stand, only to immediately plop back down with a pained cry as you rediscover whatever happened to your ankle. You think about calling Mr.Grinch to come help you, (Can magic heal injuries?), before you decide that it'd really be too much of a bother, and that you'd rather not listen to another rant about how incompetent you are, anyways. 

Grabbing the edge of the desk, you pull yourself up again, this time keeping the weight off your left foot. You try to hop as quietly as you can, hoping baldie won't notice you've decided to impersonate a nug with your new means of travel. You vaguely wonder if you can incorporate hopping into your wizard name-  _The Hopping Houdini,_ maybe? And you're definitely getting a wizard name. You're gonna be fucking majestic, and magical, and you're going to have a fucking awesome wizard name-and where are you supposed to be going again? Oh, right. The Parlor. Not the living room, The Parlor. Maker, what kind of pretentious twat- shit, no, he can read minds. You've got to actually be polite. ugh. You're definitely going to learn some kind of mind protection spell first. Ooo, no first you're going to learn how to heal your ankle, and then maybe how to fly, or turn all your clothes different colors, and no, no, you've got it. The ultimate spell. You're going to learn how to dry your nails instantly after you paint them. With that goal in mind, you reach the threshold of what you assume is the parlor, since you can hear that dude with the butt chin mouth breathing from out here-shit, no,  _mindreader._ You've really got to get used to that. 

 You  gingerly lower your leg to the ground again, and force a smile onto your face. As you come into his line of sight, you force yourself to walk normally, successfully keeping yourself from thinking about pain by focusing on the nail polish spell instead. You reach a couch that faces an armchair he's sitting in, and sit down with relief. 

He looks up from the book he's been reading and raises an eyebrow. "I trust you read the contract?"

You nod, because you did, even though you can't say you really understood most of it.

He nods back, seeming pleased. "Good. You'll find your room upstairs, it's the only room with the door open. I've set out a few books you'll want to read on that table," he says, pointing to his left, "be downstairs by seven tomorrow morning ready to start training, earlier if you'd like breakfast-"

Woah, woah, woah. You cut him off, confused and a bit outraged. "I actually have an apartment, so I'd really rather stay there instead of with the strange man with magic powers that I just met?" Honestly. Did he really expect you to move in? 

He looks to be taken a bit off guard, a little guilty. "I- of course. But you'll still have to be here tomorrow by seven-"

You cut off the probably dangerous wizard man again. "I have work tomorrow morning. And class at night, but I guess now that I'm going to be a wizard I can drop school."

He looks a bit annoyed. "What? You still need a degree. No one will hire you for your magical arts if you didn't finish school. Besides, you probably won't make enough from freelancing magical jobs to earn a living- why do you think I have that shop?"

You stare, feeling a bit attacked.

He continues, staring you down. "What are you majoring in?"

"Early Childhood Education."

He squints a bit. "You'll want to change to something more relevant if you want to work in the magical world, even if it's just a side job. I'd consider something like Dragon Studies, Runes, Marketing." 

"What? Where am I supposed to get a degree in Dragon Studies?" Is he messing with you?

"Well, you could transfer to somewhere in the other realm-"

"Other realm?"

The baldy sighs. "Yes, it's where many wizards and other magical creatures-like dragons- live. You won't be strong enough to enter it for awhile, but I suppose if you wanted to stick with an Early Education degree you could tutor wizard children."

You have so many questions. "What happens if I go to the other realm now? Or if anyone who isn't a wizard goes? Or do you have to open some kind of portal?"

He seems pleased by your question. "It's possible to open your own portal,  but since portals to the other realm mirrors Thedas there's no way of knowing if you're popping into someone's bathroom unless you've gone through that area before. That's why there's portals already set up in public areas. If someone who isn't strong enough goes into the other realm they'd die a very painful death within a few minutes. And vice versa, if someone born in the other realm crosses into Thedas before they're strong enough, they'd suffer the same fate."

"So the portals are always linked to the same spot in the other world? How do you know if you've gone through a portal?"

He laughs, so short and soft you almost miss it. "One should avoid saying 'always' when referring to magic, but essentially yes. As to your other question, a portal appears as a rift in the universe to those able to pass through them. If you accidentally went through one somehow, you'd know because firstly, the other realm doesn't correspond it's buildings to Thedas. For example, on one side, what might be a shopping mall in Thedas could be an open field in the other realm. And, of course, you'd realize you were in the other realm when your face began to melt off. Until you're strong enough, the sheer amount of magic in the other realm would overwhelm you and basically boil your blood."

Gross. "But why does it affect the people from the other realm when they come here?"

Again, he's pleased. "The lack of magic in our realm would cause their systems to go into shock. They're accustomed to the magic, so in a realm with significantly less of it their major organs would shut down and they'd die. It's a lot easier to acclimate from this realm to the other, so few from the other realm settle down here. Those who do are incredibly powerful, but give up a lot of that power by coming here."

"So why would they come here then? If they're so much weaker?"

"Ah, to answer that you'd have to ask each individual. Why would anyone give up anything for anything? Love, money, or something else? It varies from wizard to wizard."

You briefly wonder what realm he's from. "Wha-"

He stands quickly, brushing off his knees. "Ah, but look at the time. I have requests to fulfill and I'm sure you have things to do. Now remember, seven tomorrow morning."

"But I have work-"

He glances at you. "You can work in my shop, I'll match your wages, just bring by your last paycheck. You'll have to quit your other job, of course. Otherwise it would take decades for you to learn enough to be proficient. You simply wouldn't have enough time. Of course it would be much easier if you lived here, but if you feel you must keep your apartment it is fine." 

Well then.

After he leaves the room you wait a moment, and then resume your hopping to get back to the door. It's really become a game, quite honestly, and you make it into the hallway with basically no issues. But as you return to the door that connects the house to the shop, you land on a rug the wrong way, and start slipping. You windmill your arms, one of them smacking into an end table near you, sending both the table and the vase onto the hardwood, where the vase shatters a second before you fall next to it, you arm going into the shards of glass and your butt ending up above you, with your legs hanging over your face. You hear a sound of alarm and then running footsteps, and suddenly there he is, looking at you with his dumb face like he has a right to judge you, and okay this would have been avoided if you had just told him about your ankle in the first place, and oh crap he can read your mind so now he knows about the ankle and your arm hurts and you still haven't gotten a present for your nephew and and-

You cant help it when you burst into tears, slowly sitting up and flinging an arm across your face. The wizard somehow manages to look confused, annoyed, and concerned all at the same time. Probably because this is the second time you've cried in two hours.

He sighs and crouches next to you, gently taking your arm and murmuring gibberish. There's a strange sensation and some light, and then your arm is fine and the pieces of glass that used to be in your arm are shaking off your blood and reforming into the vase. The end table rights itself, the vase goes back onto it, and the wizard rubs your ankle while speaking more gibberish and you gasp as the pain suddenly goes away. You look up at him feeling a sudden wave of admiration. Something brushes against you, and you turn-to see the cat from before lapping up your blood on the floor. 

And just like that, the peaceful moment is over you hate everything again. What the actual fuck.

You send the wizard an accusing glare, simply pointing at the cat, and he does his best to look embarrassed but you can tell he doesn't really care. 

He releases your foot and offers you a hand up, which you ignore in favor of trying to push the damn cat away from your blood. "Is he going to have a taste for me now?"

The wizard rubs his hand over his face. "Cole isn't going to eat you. Come on, you'd better go before you cause anymore injuries or damage."

You push yourself up and follow him into the shop. As you reach the door that leads back outside from the shop you turn back towards the wizard. "Are you-"

He makes an exasperated face and his words come out scathing. "I have a name you know. I'm not 'the wizard.' If you had bothered to read the contract more closely you'd notice my name is Solas."

You feel your cheeks redden. Mindreading will be the death of you. "I-sorry, Solas. Are you-"

He cuts you off again. "Yes, I'm sure I can pay you as much as your current job does. Just be back tomorrow at seven, if you don't maim yourself with your own clumsiness by then."

Dickhead.

He scowls, probably having heard that, but you can't find it in yourself to care as you let the door swing shut behind you.

* * *

When you return home that evening, having bought your nephew a lame board game because you sure as hell weren't risking going anywhere but Walmart in case someone else declared something was actually real and you found yourself apprenticed to some other asshole, you mumble a greeting to your roommates before flopping down on the couch in your living room.  You snort. Oh, sorry, your  _Parlor._ Because apparently it's 1653 in baldy's mind.

You can hear Dorian and Felix bickering about something in the kitchen, but you're too tired to care until they make their way over to you, carrying your favorite thing.

Food.

You perk up a bit, having remembered it was Dorian's turn to cook dinner, which means you'll be having some weird dish you've never heard of that's fucking excellent. You find the will to get up, and hurry into the kitchen, scooping what appears to be a variety of pasta onto a plate before returning to the couch and sitting on the side of Dorian not occupied by Felix. 

Dorian's holding the remote, and he barely glances at you as he asks if you and Felix are up for an episode of  _Merlin._

You scowl, asking with your mouth full if you can watch something else. You've had enough magic for the day.

Dorian and Felix glance at each other in worry, probably because of the uncharacteristic anger in your tone.

Felix hesitates before speaking. "Everything okay?" 

You sigh dramatically, about to tell them everything when you remember that people probably aren't supposed to know about magic, considering the whole death vs toadhood vs apprentice thing. 

"It's fine. I just uh...someone at school spoiled the show for me."

Dorian gasps and wraps an arm around you. "You poor thing! We'll just watch that beast's cooking show instead."

Felix grins. "Wow, Dorian. 'That beast,' eh? You certainly seem enamored enough with the 'beast.'

You feel a smile coming on despite your foul mood. Dorian's completely obsessed with the qunari who hosts " _The Iron Chef,"_ and frequently forces both you and Felix to watch the instructional cooking show he runs. "Hmm, Dorian,  if you're going to perve on the Iron Bull, are you sure you wouldn't rather we leave you alone with the tv?"

Felix starts laughing uncontrollably. "No, Ally, think of the stains!"

Dorian grumbles something about how if they weren't holding food that'd stain the carpet he'd push them both off the couch as he puts on the show, causing you and Felix to only laugh harder. 

As you snuggle closer to Dorian you know that you're definitely not moving out.

* * *

When your alarm goes off the next morning at 5 all you can think is that you should have moved out. You'd been up late feeling guilty about having to call your boss to tell her you were going to quit your job at the pet grooming business with no notice, and the extra hour of sleep would have been divine. Still, as you jump into the shower you do feel a bit excited about getting to learn MAGIC.

When you get out of the shower you discover you're running late, so you shove on some clothes and grab a granola bar to eat on the way to work, picking up your purse on your way out the door. After the cab drops you off in front of the shop you sprint in, stumbling over the entrance but managing not to fall. Cole is sitting on the checkout counter, and when you make eye contact he turns and goes through the door that you know leads into Solas's house. 

Soon after, the elf himself comes through the doorway, raising an eyebrow at you. "You're late."

Before you can come up with an excuse, he turns and goes through the doorway, so you assume you're meant to follow. 

You run after him, cringing a little when you pass the damn vase from yesterday afternoon, and follow him up the stairs and into what appears to be a library, with books crammed into the shelves lining the room, and a few arm chairs and other pieces of furniture scattered around the room. He leads you to a wooden table with two chairs, and gestures for you to sit in one before sitting in the other.

He grabs a piece of paper from a stack on the table and holds it up in his left hand. "Observe," he says, bringing up his other hand to grip it at the top with one finger on each side. He gently murmurs "Ashkayda" and glides his right hand down the sheet, turning the white paper dark green as he goes. 

You're torn between feeling amazed at the change and disappointed that you aren't starting with something cooler. 

He lets out a sigh. "This is a simple spell that nearly everyone starts out with. It's one of the only spells that aren't dangerous, and it's also very easy. It uses very little mana."

"What's mana? Energy?"

He nods. "Basically, yes. When you run out of mana you won't be able to cast for a while until it's restored. You'll build up more and more as you practice." He hands you a white sheet.  "Now you try."

You nod, taking the paper with a serious expression. You hold it as he did, and loudly cry out "Ashka-" and then falter, forgetting the rest of the spell. A look of alarm jumps onto Solas's face, and he cries out "Impieda!" a moment after the paper bursts into flame in your hand. It immediately extinguishes, and he relaxes as you stare at what's left of the sheet in horror. 

You feel a bit like a failure at his judgmental look, and you can't help but pointing out that you technically did change the color, as now the paper's charred black on one side. 

Solas looks a bit constipated as he hands you another sheet, firmly repeating the spell to you. 

This time you wait a few seconds, staring at the paper, before running your fingers down the page and whispering the spell.

The paper gets a bit of a coral tint, but it doesn't really change that much. 

Solas laughs at the disappointed look on your face, handing you a new sheet and telling you to say the spell a bit more firmly.

There's a few more misses, but eventually you manage to turn the sheet bright orange, and there's no stopping the giant grin on your face.

Solas seems pleased as well, but he stands up and walks to grab a yellow book from one of the shelves. "Excellent! I've got to go open the shop, but in the meantime, read this. I'll come check on you at lunch time." 

You protest. "But I want to practice that spell more!" 

He chuckles. "And you will. But I have to run the store, and you shouldn't practice on your own at this point. That book will explain mana and how magic works a bit more, and when I return I'll answer any questions you have." He reaches the door, and turns to look at you one final time. "Don't try the spell again. Read the book." 

You nod, promising to do so. You open the book, skim through it for a bit, get bored, and then grab another white piece of paper. You repeat the spell and turn it orange once more, feeling accomplished. But when you look at it, you realize that Solas will notice there's two orange sheets where before there was only one. Focusing on the color white, you repeat the spell over the newly turned orange sheet, frowning when nothing happens. Perhaps if you say the spell backward? You hold the paper at the bottom this time, and softly but firmly say "Adyakhsa!" 

Immediately, the paper turns white and you breathe a sigh of relief. But a second later, the page begins to sprout pink flowers. The flowers fly off the page and multiply, quickly covering the room. Frantically, you grab a flower and try to make it disappear, but it just turns orange. As the flowers begin to reach your waist, you bolt out of the room and force the door shut. You sprint down the stairs and into the shop, where Solas is helping an elderly woman and her grandson select a package of something. You swiftly grab his arm, apologizing to the woman and yanking him behind you, trying to tell him what happened but tripping over your words.

He grabs you firmly by the elbows and you stop talking. He leans down towards you, a look of concern on his face. "Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Well I was reading, I promise, but then I got bored-" a look of annoyance crosses his face and you rush to finish "and so I was doing that spell again-" the annoyance turns to anger and then quickly fear-"and it was fine! It worked perfectly!" He looks as though he's calm and is about to speak when you continue with a tone of panic. "But then I wanted to undo it so I said the spell backwards and flowers-"

He cuts you off. "Hold on."

You can see him mouthing "Ashkayda," as he flips it in his mind to try to discover what you did. When he does, he laughs. "Luckily, the reverse is harmless. It simply creates a wreath of flowers. Come, I'll show you." He grabs your hand and leads you up the stairs, shushing you as you try to tell him what happened, telling you to consider yourself lucky that you didn't create something dangerous, while also informing you that saying the spell backwards definitely does not undo the spell. He reaches the closed door and gives you an odd look, before opening it, just as you take a few steps back. 

Instantly, a flood of flowers consumes him, pushing him against the back wall. You scream, and the flowers begin multiplying even faster. Oh, maker, you'd killed him! You'd-

There's some grunting coming from under the flowers, and you can almost make our what he says before the flowers abruptly stop multiplying. You begin digging through the flowers, and you finally reach him and help pull him out by his elbow. He attempts to brush the flowers off himself, spitting a few out, before giving you a very unimpressed look.

He begins pacing, almost speaking a few times, throwing his hands angrily in the air, before finally turning to face you. "I trust that next time you will listen to me when I tell you not to do something."

You nod, both terrified of him and relieved you didn't kill him with your dumbassery. 

He rests his head in his hands for a moment, before opening a door next to the room you were in. You look in, but it's just a large empty closet. He mutters something, and suddenly a few large garbage cans appear.

What? Wait. Oh. Oh no.

He grins. "Oh yes. You're going to clean up the mess you made, and then maybe next time you won't be so quick to experiment with things you don't understand."

You give him a look of utter betrayal, and you can hear him laughing as he heads back downstairs, the damn Egg.

 

 

 


End file.
